


Young Gods Too Cool for Summer

by ayas3ri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Earth AU, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, How Would They React, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Pool Party, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex, neck kisses, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: Fics inspired by the songs:Halsey - Young God starring Keith.Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer featuring Lance.+Bonus: HWTR to You Wearing Their Clothes because I don't know where to add it.





	1. Young God - Keith

**Author's Note:**

> First up, Keith!   
> Enjoy. ;)   
> (might be a little too long)

Everyone was cheering her on—but for her, it was all dull noise. Could she really do it? Jump into the pool from this height?

 _“You don’t have to do this, [name],”_ Keith’s voice kept replaying in her head even if she kept pushing it away from her thoughts. Her mind couldn’t focus at all; too many beers, egged on by the entourage she decided to surround herself with. It was a bad idea, the raven-haired boy didn’t need to tell her. But she was here, everyone had their eyes on her figure—and she couldn’t back down.

Was Keith looking at her right now? She could picture him with his sulky pout, arms crossed over his chest and shaking his head at the girl’s antics. It put a small smile on her face as she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves.

It was now or never; her crowd couldn’t wait any longer. It was a bet she couldn’t afford to lose. Otherwise, her secret crush would be released to the world—and that would be a disaster. She’d lose the only friendship she really cared about. And the thought of rejection pained her. Besides, it was her own fault she failed to mention…

No, not mention—lied through her teeth—about what truly scares her. Alcohol can make you say stupid stuff sometimes, especially around teenagers that wanted to taste life while they were young.

_Afraid of heights? Why don’t you jump from my trampoline? You gotta face your fear, man!_

She accepted, yet she lied. Now, she’d only lose face. Except that height didn’t pose a problem.

“Do it, [name],” she encouraged herself, looking up at the sky for a few seconds. Starry: it was a very romantic sky and her heart throbbed. How she wished she’d spent her time doing something else, holding hands, enjoying romance the way she should be. Underneath this canopy of darkness, in secret—heated kisses, curious touches, the pleasure of one another. She shudders; ridiculous. Her youth was devoid of romance, it only consisted of doing dangerous stunts just so she could feel important and popular like she mattered to someone. A wrong choice, because she knew she had a person like that, looking at her from the crowd with worry—maybe she’ll hate her after all this. How many times has she put him through this? How far is she willing to go before she’ll acknowledge the truth?

_"Don’t do it…”_

“Forgive me, Keith.”

It was now or never, do or die. There was no shame left in her feelings, just a sense of nostalgia. Will this be the last time? She hoped so—there was no energy left in her. This could really be the end.

End of her adventures. End of hope. She steps to the edge of the platform, toes curling to support herself. She stares down and it feels like she’d be jumping into the pit of hell like she’ll spin in the air forever before she reaches the cold surface of the pool. Only dark and murky water awaits at the bottom, ready to drown her.

She swallows—was it too late to back down? She trembles, feeling a chill. Her bathing suit can’t protect her from the slight chill wind, despite it being a summer day. She has to jump or get down and face the shame.

_At least it will make Keith happy…_

But Keith once told her:

_"You know the two of us are just young gods.” She’d only chuckled at his rather philosophical mood. But it quickly sizzled away when you saw him so dreamy and…melancholy._

_“ But do you feel like a young god?” she asks, concentrated._

_He looks at her with that handsome face of his—the one that makes her heart skip a beat—purple eyes you could drown into. And she’ll do it gladly._

_“ No, you’re the young god. But either way,” he turns his gaze back at the clouds, “ we’re gonna be legends.”_

The unspoken words were left on the tip of his tongue _“I’m a king and you’re a queen and we will stumble through heaven.”_

Their love could only be described as shy.

“JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!!” an intoxicated Lance yells at the top of his lung and well, what else was she going to do? The world was spinning around in her head. She spreads her arms to the side like wings and says a quick prayer. The pool was deep enough—the only problem was resurfacing.

 _YOLO,_ as the kids say. She leaps from up high—and Keith’s heart seizes in his throat. He wants to shout your name, but it’s too late anyway to actually stop her. His eyes can only follow her trail, her gracious figure as it flies in the air, painting a perfect picture on the starry canvas. She looks at peace; and a part of him can only admire her courage like he always did. But this moment of peace quickly dissipates as she plunges down, into the inevitable.

The air felt so chill, she thinks. Keeping her eyes closes, she doesn’t care about the cheers: she only thinks about Keith. The force of the water hits her face full-front, choking her. Panic flutters in her heart and she feebly attempts to battle the waters—but she’s afraid and she can’t do anything about it. She opens her eyes, a big mistake. Nothing she could see could give her hope right now. The surface of the water seemed so far away, the light above mocking her. Bubbles…

_‘At least these are pretty…’_

Yet in these moments, she could only think of her beloved dark-haired boy. Like it was mentioned earlier, their love was shy.

Everyone could obviously see it but them. The undeniable attraction was there, in their eyes, in the way they cutely sneak glances when the other one was not looking. In how they awkwardly gave each other pats on the back, how they were craving for each tiny excuse to touch one another. They were friends. She knew she liked him. He knew he liked her.

So what was stopping them?

Under the water, she just wished she told him how she felt. Touch him one last time before she succumbs to the pressure. Hug him, see those pretty fucking eyes of his.

 _Damn._ The landscape was getting rather blurry as her mind blacked out. _And I’ve been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool…_

_Keith has to save me._

One last time, she pries her eyes open—and meets a wave of purple, laced with worry and determination. Her knight in shining armor really came! Dark locks flew around his head like a halo—there was no way she couldn’t recognize Keith Kogane. One strong arm wraps around her waist and she feebly clings to his shirt for support. The boy manages to swim upwards, to salvation and the girl takes a big gulp of air when she’s finally free from the confines of the water. With renewed energy, she fights to reach the edge—and she’s very glad when her fingers scrap the marble surface surrounding the pool.

“Up you go,” a strained voice whispers as she feels herself being hoisted out. She scrambles and collapses on her back, panting. A laugh bubbles in her throat, half-afraid, half-adrenaline. The cheers and howls of encouragement from all the teenagers present didn’t help her calm down— _she did it. She really just fucking did it._

“That was...” she breathes out hard, “intense.”

“THAT was NOT Ok!” _Keith, always worrying._ He appears in her line of vision and she can’t help but smile fondly at him.

“You worry too much...” she’s calmed down a little bit and now she’s shivering. Keith doesn’t fail to notice.

“I don’t,” the boy grumbles cutely, grabbing her arm and making her stand on wobbly feet.

“Woah, the world’s not spinning anymore!” she giggles. “My hangover’s gone, Keith! That means I can drink—”

“No, no more drinking for you,” Keith takes off his red and black jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. The girl feels a sudden flush of embarrassment at the contact; a gesture so gentle and protective it melted her heart. She hides her blushing cheeks away from him and stands there awkwardly, pulling the jacket closer to her cold frame.

“Th-Tha—” she doesn’t get to finish her sentence because a loud and worried voice snatches her attention.

“[name]! Are you ok?” Pidge, her friend, tiny as ever, stops in front of her, completely ignoring Keith. The boy can only cross his arms over his chest and look to the side, upset he got interrupted. _It was the perfect opportunity to..._

“Yeah, yeah, I’m cool! Keith saved me!”

Pidge wasn’t convinced. “But you didn’t tell me you couldn’t swim, [name]!” Pidge’s voice raises an octave in distress, clearly worried to death.

[name] shrugs, smiling.

“Ok, enough excitement for you,” Keith brutally interrupts, taking [name] by the shoulders. This conversation was going nowhere and frankly, he hated seeing her shiver. “Let’s get you inside.”

“I can take care of her, Keith,” Pidge wants to butt in but Keith almost looks like an overprotective wolf. “Al-Alright there, tiger.”

“You guys did enough.” He stirred her away from the crowd, smelling blood and beef.

“We didn’t know! I’m sorry!” Pidge shouted after the two of them, and [name] turned around to wave at her reassuringly. _I did it for the secret._

The pair entered the house, a few people giving them curious glances. Keith seriously asked her where her clothes were and she just shrugs: she doesn’t remember. Keith huffs in annoyance—ah, he seemed really upset. That made her inexplicably sad as she followed him up the stairs towards the bathroom. He threw one of the towels there to her, instructing her to dry and then exited, closing door loudly.

“...I fucked up...”

She lets fat tears loose, miserable. _That’s what you get._

**

“Thank you for taking care of me, Keith,” she says minutes later—an eternity for the boy—joining him on the back terrace of the villa. She sat down, daring to go closer to his warm body for once, shoulders touching. He quickly glances at you then huff and continues to sulk. “Aww, please don’t be mad, Keithy. You said I could become a legend and that’s what I did!”

“Not like this, you idiot!” he snaps, back to his old self. “You could’ve hurt yourself. What if I wasn’t there to save your ass?”

She feels like joking to ease the butterflies in her stomach “Didn’t know you cared that much, mullet.”

“Of course I fucking care!” he yells, then composes himself, running a hand through his disheveled jet black hair. She looks down at her toes, wiggling them a bit to distract herself. Why did she felt so heartbroken? Of course he fucking cares. “And stop calling me that!” the dark-haired boy playfully pushes her away to save face from his outburst, a ghost of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

“I know you like it,” she can’t help herself from bouncing back. She wanted to make him laugh so she could stop feeling guilty. And what was Keith’s only weakness? **Tickle fights.** She quickly jabbed her fingers in his ribs and he is quick to react—but not too quick to avoid the onslaught.

“Ahaha—Stop—[name], please, you know I can’t—hahaha, I can’t take it!” his laughter was hysterical and it made her chuckle with pleasure. She couldn’t stop, not now. _Forgive me, Keith. Please. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I am just your stupid friend —_

“STOP!” And she does, hearing the pleading tone of his voice. Keith captures her wrists and holds her arms above her head, making sure she won’t retaliate. Her whole body sags, defeated: what was the use in fighting? Keith will still be mad and their friendship will never be more than what it already was.

 _Stop crying_ , she instructed herself. In vain.

“Forgive me,” a whisper on parched lips, barely audible.

“Silly...”

 

**He kisses her like she’s his lifeline and not vice-versa.**

 

It surprises them both, but it quickly vanishes away under the taste of their lips mashed together. Taste so sweet and innocent, how they shyly searched for one another in that kiss until they remain breathless. They part, her eyes closed, wanting more and more and more of him. Instead, he is searching her face for a sign of refusal, but if her parted lips are an invitation, he’s going to take the chance.

“Stupid…”

He kisses her again, slower, gentler, putting all the passion he was capable of behind it. The unrequited feelings, the many thoughts, the sleepless nights, the tears, the dreams—and she kisses back with the same fervor. This is what she wanted and she’s not going to let him slip through her fingers. They kiss and kiss and kiss, lips mashing together, teeth knocking together, laughter erupting at their clumsiness—but they went on.

“You are so…” Kisses, kisses, kisses.

“Silly.”

 

**She kisses him like he’s all she has left in the world.**

 

In the end, they stop for air, both breathing hard, hazy eyes searching each other’s faces. _If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes._

“What was that, Kogane?” she asks lowly, afraid that if she’ll raise her tone the spell will disappear. At this point, she didn’t want to scare him.

Keith, still maintaining eye contact, slowly removes his hand from your wrists and she obediently rests them in her lap. One calloused palm carefully (she didn’t fail to notice the tremble in his hand) touches her cheek, the thumb rubbing her skin. Her cheeks inevitably redden, but this time she doesn’t try to hide it. All of their unspoken feelings have been shared and there was no denying anymore: they liked each other. It was mutual.

Keith’s face splits into a cocky grin, tilting his head cutely to the side, “I know you wanna go to heaven, but you’re human tonight.”

Her eyes widen in shock, unable to respond. _What was that supposed to mean?_ Her lower lip trembles, itching to kiss him again. “K-Keith...?”

_What now?_

And they’re running, running, running. Hand in hand, god knows where, up the stairs, inside a bedroom. What they were about to do necessitated intimacy—and at this venue, they could find no better place. Thank God they could close the door with a key; no one could disturb them now. They tumble on the bouncy bed, limbs entangled, jacket discarded. He ends up on top, pinning her arms above her head. He stops, admiring her figure.

The room was dark, a few rays from the moonlight sneaking in, stripes painting their bodies. She looked beautiful, those sparkly [e/c] eyes, flushed cheeks, swollen lips inviting him for more kisses. _How long he waited for this._ At first, he didn’t even think he’d ever have a crush on someone. Keith was oblivious to other people flirting with him. He was a lone wolf, didn’t want anyone to once again enter his heart and leave unannounced. He hates that, he doesn’t want that anymore.

[name] was the only one who stayed. She fought for his approval, annoying him and before he knew it, she was a part of his routine. In her absence, he realized that he couldn’t stay away from her. At one point, his heart started speeding up at the mention of her name. Why was he feeling like this, he had no idea. But he liked her—a lot. Craved to hold her hand, to be the only one she kissed, maybe even let her be his first. He realized something was wrong when he started getting insanely jealous whenever the girl hung around boys. He felt like rescuing her from her ‘assailants’ and keep her away, shielded from intruding eyes. She was for himself only.

But those were toxic thoughts he pushed away. She belonged to no one. If she ever chose him, it was on her own volition. No turning back now, though. He achieved what he wanted: he managed to gather enough courage to kiss her.

It all happened gradually. The more time he spent with her, the more his feelings intensified—until they burst. Until he realized that this was not normal, that he was actively looking for her presence everywhere. Chatting with her until late, calling her in the dead of night, speaking of nonsense. And she listened.

Who even remembers when he noticed he has fallen for her? Maybe when she came crying in her arms, heartbroken over some nasty words some unimportant people told her. Keith knew she was wonderful, why did she listen to gossip? But she came into his arms, hugged him tight and her warmth enveloped him—it made him feel like home. With a thunderous heartbeat, he knew.

_Keith Kogane loved her._

Now, with that same thunderous heartbeat, he stared at her. He wanted her in ways he didn’t believe was possible or was capable of. He craved to touch her, oh so delicately, as if she was a piece of fragile glass. Yet he didn’t know where to start. This wasn’t a thing Keith Kogane did on a daily basis—he’s ashamed to admit it was the first time. Sure, he kissed other people before, as a joke, because they forced upon himself, but this time, with her, it was genuine. And he had no idea what to do, where to go, if she even wanted him the same way he did. He just stared, a low blush slowly creeping on his cheeks as the adrenaline from before vanishes. He acted on impulse; Keith has been afraid for her safety, seeing her struggling in the water. It took him a while to steady his nerves and he was still not completely sure he was calm.

_She was safe. She had to be._

That satisfied smile told him that. “Aren’t you going to go on?” she breathes out, eager. There’s a light in the crack that’s separating her thighs, and he’s tempted.

“Well, um, y-yeah…” despite that, he stood still. _Quiznak_ , she was so beautiful, he was breathless. Where—oh—where? “Uhh—”

“If it helps you, I’m nervous too.” She laughs dryly, her brows turned in worry. _Is Keith having second thoughts?_ Maybe he didn’t like her the way she did. That kiss was just a joke that went too far. Did Pidge put him up to it? She wouldn’t be surprised, but it still hurt.

Then it hit her. “Perhaps this is your first time?” she grins widely, relaxing a little bit.

“Wha—" his voice raises an octave as he splutters. The dark blush of his looked extremely cute in the moonlight, his eyes twinkling with shame and want. “Well…” he looked to the side in an adorable manner. He simply nods as a response.

“Ha ha!”

“Hey! Don’t laugh, I’m serious!” He pouts and straddles your hips. He’s tempted to do his signature move: crossing his arms over his chest. “So what?”

“Keith,” she smiles a smile too bright for him. She rests on one elbow, the other one reaching out to him. Her hand gently rests on his left cheek, caressing his scar marring his handsome face. Well, it doesn’t ruin anything about his aesthetic—you think he’s even better with it. His heart thaws, threatening to burst out of his chest with cuteness aggression. An in-love smile spreads onto his face, leaning into the touch.

_Gosh, he just wants to have her. So badly._

“It’s perfectly normal. I would’ve been surprised, really. But at least this makes it special, huh?” she betrays nothing of her nervousness. “For both you and me.”

His eyes widen and she just laughs as a response. _They were both in the same boat._

“To be honest, I didn’t think my night would end up with you…” shyly, she stares out the window. **How romantic.** “But I’m glad.”

Her words have the desired effect. He relaxes visibly, his body sighing with relief. “O-Oh…Ok, then…”

“Sooo…now that we got that over with…” she runs a hand through his fluffy hair, tentatively. “Can we go on? I think we had a good chemistry going and well…I wouldn’t mind losing my virginity with you, on the first day, might I add.” She chuckles and he follows. “I feel like I’ve known you for a lifetime—” **Red thread of fate. Following them through time.** “—so I don’t mind at all. We’re young. What did you say? Legends and young gods—”

“Legends and young gods—"

“So in synch.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he hovers above you, dangerously close to your lips. Your breath mingled together as you leaned back into the pillows. _Why did this felt so hot?_ “And I’m doing this because I…” So fucking close. “I…”

_He can’t say it. He doesn’t need to. She bridges the gap between them, shushing up with her lips._

The game was on.

Lips smacking hotly, pants and moans as their only desire was to explore each other’s bodies. No more inhibitions now. The bets were placed and there was just one possible outcome: they’ll both lose to fate. She bites his lip, nibbling, as her hand roams into his hair. Tugging, testing to see if he liked that move or not. He growls, lost in lust. Keith might be new at this, but he sure as hell was a natural.

However, he doesn’t have time for French kissing. That was a territory he doesn’t want to dabble in just yet.

“Damn, you’re just so pretty,” he grumbles, giving her one quick glance before he begins his assault on her neck. His lips nibble and she likes the shivers it gives her. Craning her neck, he takes that as an invitation to bite.

“Ah!” she exclaims, then giggles, amused. “You’re such an animal, Kitty!”

“Hmph,” is his only response before resuming his ministrations. He kisses up her neck, then down her shoulder, only to end on her clavicle. He attempts to give you a hickey, to the best of his abilities—but, somehow, he only ends up slobbering all over you.

“Ha ha, Keith, it tickles.”

“Should-Should I stop?” he takes a look at your neck and bemused expression and immediately feels embarrassed. “I am not that good at that, huh?”

She laces her arms around his neck, pulling him back down. “We’ll work on it.” Before he can comment and pout, you kiss him again. He immediately molds into the pattern, resuming the making-out.

“Touch me,” she says between kisses, urging him to speed up. She couldn’t wait any longer. He’s hesitant at first, not sure how to focus on both kiss and touching. The [h/c]-haired girl refrains for laughing, afraid to hurt his feelings. “Touch me,” she repeats.

And this time he listens. Trembling fingers touch her arms, gliding upwards to her shoulder. He gulps, beet-red and afraid of touching her breasts. The triangles of her swimsuit barely covered her chest—it was the first time he’d noticed it. He had plenty of time to admire her last summer when they went to the beach. Besides, she had more qualities and personality than body—for him, that was what mattered.

“Do it,” her breath is like the whisper of a devil. Pure temptation. He can’t refuse. He grabs them and experimentally fondles them. She’d laughed if she weren’t so tingly between her legs. “Take—Take it off…?”

She doesn’t have to tell him twice, eager to see more. He pulled it up her head with his thumbs with her wanted help.

“Wo-Woah…” he can’t help but let out what was going on in his mind at the sight. They looked so perfect and round and squishy. And the nipples—perky and sweet. His face was a red mess but still, after encouraging himself, he pinched them.

“Oh!” she squeaked.

And that was all Keith needed. He kisses her again while fondling her assets, tracing her curves and the line of her body until his fingers reached the line of her bikini. He doesn’t comment on her wetness, shyly rubbing between her folds through the fabric. She can only follow his movements with embarrassment: sex was definitely more shameful than at first glance. But at least Keith felt equally embarrassed so that made her feel better.

_They were like two kids exploring each other. And that was fine._

She whimpered, spreading her legs beneath him to give him more access. He gulped, gathering the courage to remove her panties. He was already raring to go, feeling the tightness in his pants. He wanted more of her, _more, more, more..._

“I’ll...I’ll take them off...” she whimpers, using her hands to shimmy them off her legs. They quickly disappear somewhere around the room. Her hands involuntarily go to cover herself as best as she could. _Now was not the time for shame._

“Wh-What?” Keith stutters, a bit confused despite the eyes clouded with lust. He wanted to take her all in.

“It’s...It’s not fair...” she mutters, fidgeting. “Strip.” _I want to see more of you._

He blushes. “Ye-Yeah..” Keith understands. He takes a few moments to take off his shirt, giving her a full view of her of his chest. Not surprisingly, he had some muscles—all that training paid off in the end. She bites her lower lip in admiration and lets out a whistle. She liked what she saw.

“Now your pants,” she purrs. Keith awkwardly fumbles with the buttons of his jeans, taking him a while before he could manage to push them off. He struggles a little bit to take them off completely, and it takes her entire will not to laugh before Keith finally manages to throw them along with the panties—lost. His boxers couldn’t contain his excitement and she avoided it with her gaze as if her life depended on it. She was not ready for little Keith...

“Pleasedontlaugh,” he says in a quick breath and, in one swift motion, he takes them off. Eyes closed tight, he doesn’t notice her brief reaction of amazement. But she had to admit that it was… _better than she expected_. She wiggles her eyebrow to distract him with humor and he just pouts, then chuckles.

“I guess it’s kinda funny,” he says between chucks, softening a little bit, both physically and mentally.

“Shall we go on, then?” She pulls him back into the right mood by kissing him. _No turning back, no, no._ They kiss again, passionately, their skin touching. One of his hand goes down, between her legs, rubbing. She curls and presses herself closer to him, not wanting this to end. She whimpers and tosses around, loving the way it felt so foreign and great at the same time. He quickly picks on what she likes, where she moans the most and what makes her squeal: the neck kisses were a bonus. With a shivering hand, she grabs onto his member, slowly teasing him. He hisses at her cold touch, but he gets used to it, letting pleasure slip into his kisses and whispers. His instincts awaken, making him rough as he scrapes his teeth across her skin and injects her with ecstasy.

He’s ready—and so is she. A panting and wet mess—two erratic heartbeats that want to join each other. He stops and looks at her, asking for confirmation. She nods, sweat running down her hot face.

Keith smiles—then it quickly disappears when he realizes the condom was in the pocket of his jeans. “Oh, shit, wait a moment!” he jumps off the bed with cat-like agility and stumbles through the dark in search of his pants. [name] watches him and tries to help him out; but it takes a few minutes before he finally finds them. He rummages through the pockets and returns victoriously as if he just won a battle.

She snorts, “Someone came prepared.” He halts in his steps, ashamed. Ok, he got caught red-handed but it wasn’t his fault. Hormones can make anyone act crazy and it wasn’t far-fetched to assume that they both wanted this. That sex had to be the outcome of this party if all went well. He pepped himself before this party, knowing that this was the last time he could confess to her. Or else he wouldn’t have the courage to do it again.

Adrenaline helped—and now he was here. It was worth all the effort.

“Well, I—I’m sorry if you think that I’m just using you for…That’s really not the case! I like—” Say it, Keith, say it. She was sitting at the edge of her seat, awaiting his answer. “I like you, you know that?”

She grins widely, “Of course. I never would’ve thought otherwise. So…” The girl beckons him over and simply kisses him. He kisses her back—and eventually, they come to the point where they were. The boy confidently puts his condom on and positions himself.

_‘You sure?’ his eyes suggested._

_‘I am,” she responded back._

He’s in and she gasps. She heard stories about it being painful, but not like this. She grits her teeth, only worrying Keith—but she reassures him quickly that she was ok. Just needs a bit of time to get used to it all. So many sensations pass through her body, the same thing happening to him. She clings onto his shoulder, inhaling and exhaling to calm her heartbeats. Meanwhile, Keith does his best to keep his composure, kissing her brows, her forehead, her eyelashes, cheeks, lips, nose.

When she opens her eyes, she was ready. Holding her tight, he starts moving, slowly as to not hurt her. She winces a bit at first, but with time, it got all better due to the lubrication. And, after a few more thrusts, she starts feeling pleasure.

Boy, she didn’t expect it to be this good. “Oh, my!”

“What, what is it? Am I doing something wrong?” Keith panics, stopping.

“Everything is fine,” she says, breathless and dizzy. “Go on..” Her whiny voice sounds erotic and it gives him the spunk to go on. He speeds up, confident in her word that she was fine. The pleasure of their intertwined bodies is intense, so it doesn’t take him long to feel at the end. He’s exhausted and sweating and he’s hot and bothered—while she doesn’t know where to cling herself to for support. Her legs were trembling from the force of holding them up around his torso—she felt like she had enough.

“Keith…” she moans weakly; it wasn’t as if she wasn’t enjoying this. She liked it. The passion could be felt and pleasure was throbbing between her legs each time Keith thrusts.

“I’m…I’m gonna..” and at least she could bask into his husky and sexy voice, low and choked with pleasure. She knew what he meant and encouraged him with sweet nothings. His pants start to get uneven and high-pitched moaning that put a flame in her core. She urged him to pound her faster and he obliged, pulling out of her just in time with his climax.

“Ah—[name], hngh…” he bites his lip to contain his loud moan, tossing his head backward. Loving the way he’s so vulnerable from doing this with her, she touches herself for a few seconds before she comes down from her own high with an equally muffled scream of his name.

Tired, she falls onto her back, limbs spread out like a starfish. Her eyes follow Keith, awaiting a disappointed reaction: but none comes. Feeling ashamed all of a sudden, he avoids her gaze, dark red on his painted cheeks.

“Keith?” she tries, fear creeping into her heart. _Is he going to leave her?_

“So-Sorry—” he sniffs, shuddering. “It got cold all of a sudden.” He starts checking the room for his clothes, as well as bringing her own swimsuit. Shamefully, they started dressing themselves up in awkward silence. When they were done, they stand on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to say to each other. She fiddles with her finger, the adrenaline from before running out. Now it all feels empty and cold.

“I think I’m going to go find my clothes,” she says, standing up. She wants to run—this has been the mistake. Why did she believe that Keith liked her and different from other boys?

“Wait!” he grabs her wrist, holding her in place. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“I understand. This meant nothing to you.” Her voice is low and hurt, “It meant everything to me.”

“For me too, don’t get me wrong!” he yells, desperate. “I really do like you.” She turns to face him—and he’s wearing a desolate expression. “I just don’t know how to act…”

A small smile comes up to her face, “Ok, me either.” The two of them interlace hands, staring into each other’s eyes. [e/c] and purple. Shy smiles. “I like you too, Keith.”

The smile on his face can’t be described: it was so pure and in-love. It was amazing. This is a new beginning—and they’re going to do it together.

Shy love; but they’ve taken their first steps.


	2. Cool for the Summer - Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that all my inspiration went into the Keith one, but here it is anyway.  
> Enjoy! ;)

_Young and free._  
There was no better way to describe them, dancing freely in the disco lights. The music was loud, they couldn’t speak to one another, but their bodies did the mating dance instead. Neither cared for the other couples waltzing around them, shaking while keeping intense eye contact.

On one side, _him_ —Lance.  
On the other, _her_ —[name].

One with tanned skin, the other [s/c]. Deep blue eyes compare with [e/c]. One tall, one [height]. Two peas in a pod, yet so different from one another. The only thing keeping them glued to each other was their only desire: _shag the other one._

Not out of sheer pleasure, but out of curiosity. So they’ve met and it was love at first sight, Lance could swear. Passing each other on the school’s corridor, watching one another, but never having the courage to take the first step. It was not Lance’s thing and he knew it—so he knew this was more than an ordinary crush. And Lance’s fault was falling for people easily, of course. But it never felt like this, like a spark, a thread holding them together. Not a day passed without them encountering each other, small smiles that promised a lot.

He had to learn her name—he did.  
She was curious too, but she already knew Lance from the stories. Party animal, the goofy guy everyone liked. There was no way you didn’t hear about him.

So, this party was the perfect opportunity to…  
_One quick glance at her face and outfit was enough to convince him_ : **she had big plans.** Batting her eyelashes, she invited him over. This kind of encounter required more than balls: a few shots of tequila worked too. It wasn’t usually Lance’s style—but hey, all was fair in love and war. And [name] was a tough nut to crack. Maybe his charms won’t even work; it usually did with other persons. But being so bashful wasn’t Lance, asking for it so blatantly. Was it wrong?  
**No**. Spreading love was his motto.

It’s not like he didn’t want it. She did too. That’s why she was carefully eyeing him around the room, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. _He was ready_ , trembling with excitement. He feels it in his loins, in the tips of his fingers, in the alcohol he keeps ingesting.

 _She’s getting impatient._ The [h/c] appears uninterested, glancing at other boys, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively—  
“Damn it,” Lance clicks his tongue in annoyance. He had to act now before it was too late. Running a hand through his short brown hair to make sure it looked ok, checking the way his breath smelled, he was ready to be as seductive as possible. He pep-talked himself, _‘You can do it, Lancey-boy’_ , and—

She’s in front of him before he could take the first step. He gasps, eyes wide, at the smirk on her lips. So close, he could smell her scent. She mouths something he doesn’t bother to hear because the next moment he’s following her on the dance scene. In the middle of the circle, he finally touches her.

At first, it was no-touch, but it didn’t take her long to initiate contact. The sexy song that played next also helped. She approached him and she was all over him, grinding against him, using him to use her best moves. He liked the way she touched him, soft palms caressing his face and teasing him just enough to catch him completely in her spell.  
Lance is mesmerized. He starts touching her too, putting his arms around her waist. She grinds, she pants over his lips, tantalizing—it only arouses him and they both know it.

_When is a good time to go on?_

Probably **now.**  
They’re young. They’re free.  
Who cares?

The alcohol did its job; they were both feeling it in their systems, numbing their bodies. There was only raw passion and—before it was too late—they kiss. It was electrifying, music diffusing in the background; it felt hot and needy. Lance breathed her scent and kiss like air. She gave him exactly what he wanted.

But they soon part, leaving them wanting more. They stare into each other’s eyes, lusting. The dark blush on Lance’s face only made her smile lustfully— **it was on.** He leans over to her, whispering in her ear: “I’m Lance.”

She giggles cutely, acting all shy when she was not. “My name’s [name]. Nice to finally meet you, Lancey boy.” He shudders at the nickname, her voice sounding sultry in his ear.  
“We both know where this is going…”

She takes the lead, grabbing his hand and boldly pushing through the crowd. He follows, mesmerized—he doesn’t mind at all. Where they will go, he doesn’t know. Somewhere private, somewhere where no one finds them. Easy to say, harder to do. He could only imagine the possibilities: on the edge of the lake, in the forest, on an abandoned alley—doubling the pleasure. Either place would arouse him; so he’s not surprised when he’s climbing some outdoor stairs, up in the rooftop garden.

He forgot for a second how rich Allura was. Her villa had a maze of a garden on the rooftop for some reason. It was beautiful, Lance had to admit, but also extremely conspicuous. Everyone could get lost in the hedge maze, take a stroll, admire the view. It was the attraction of the party, mostly—at least for those who wanted some privacy. And the devil knew they needed it right now.

“Woah, [name], didn’t think you’d want a piece of me so bad,” he laughs, attempting to flirt. She only gives him a fleeting smile in return, focusing on the road ahead.

They enter the maze, passing couples that seem to have equal fun. She yelled ‘Catch me if you can’ and sprinted, leaving him behind. Lance grins and he follows her giggles and footsteps, shoving everyone who was in the way. He passes kissing and borderline humping people on benches, cutting corners and keeping a safe distance from her—his eyes were always trained on her figure, on the waves of her hair, as to not lose her.

“Wait up!” he playfully yells, knowing she wouldn’t let up. He has a vague idea where she’ll be taking him. In Allura’s tour, she pointed out to rather secluded area at the end of the maze, on a balcony overviewing the lake. A beautiful panoramic view, where all wannabes took a selfie (sad to say, Lance did that too). He honestly didn’t imagine her the romantic type. More like a minx that only seduced and flee afterward.  
He was up for that.

“You’re almost there..” she teases and he speeds up, the desire and adrenaline of the chase finally catching up to his arousal. He was still a man and he liked the chase—up to a point. If it dragged on too long, he’d lose interest. The girl knew how to play this game. Wasn’t he a lucky guy right now?

One final corner and he’s there: the secluded balcony with a view. No one was there, _surprisingly._ Maybe they all got bored or something—or maybe she had a way with words and convinced everyone to leave you two alone. Lance could feel the thrill in his bones, tingling his skin, as he looked her over, head to toe.

Moonlight was their only mistress, surrounding them in a halo. Lance tentatively stepped towards her, where the cushioned bench was. She is attentive to his every move, taking steps back as he’s coming. When she reaches the railing of the balcony, she stops, smiling and waiting for him to get her.

He traps her between his arms, palms on the railing’s edge, hovering above her with lust and passion. “Got you,” he says, and she chuckles.

“Yes, you did.” The girl lowers her voice, grabbing his shirt and physically bringing him closer. “What are you going to do with me—” pause “—space cowboy?”

No words left to say as he kisses her. _That will teach her._ But space cowboy—Lancey liked that. He wants her to use more and more…

She cups his face in her hands like he was the world. She lets him kiss her any way he wants it, giving him a false sense that he had the control here. _Of course he didn’t._ Lance was kissing her too innocently to actually drive this further. It wasn’t as if she only wanted him for a night—she wanted him for more and beyond. But, at the same time, her hormones took the better of her. This wasn’t a sane judgment, that was not how you got a boyfriend. However, Lance seemed to think the same.

There wasn’t time for games. _No, no._ Two strangers that wanted everything no matter what.

  
“Ugh, you suck at this,” she chuckles, finally taking the reigns. She pries his lips open and he complies—there was nothing he could do to stop her. In fact, he didn’t mind at all since he had a bit of a submissive kink. She shoves his tongue inside his mouth and roams it without remorse. He does his best to keep up and, in fact, he wins the dominance game. How the tables have turned, but she embraced it fully. She lets him do whatever he wants, latching her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, while he takes that invitation to wrap his around her waist. Pulling towards one another like gravitation, their bodies entangled and trapped.

No letting go now.

“Woah, [name],” he repeats, after parting for a bit of air. They stare at each other in the bleak darkness, lustful. “Never knew you were so wild…”

“I think there are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” A true sentence that was mostly a barb to Lance—their relationship was rocky, it didn’t even begin. What did she know about Lance? What did Lance know about her? **Nothing.** Other than gossip, **nothing.** But the undeniable attraction was there and they both knew it. It still kinda sucked that it had to be this way: after this night, who knows how their relationship will evolve? Maybe it will end here—Lance was not known to be a Casanova, dump and hump.

Doubt involuntarily creeps into her heart and she hesitates. Lance notices that—he feels the same. But he plays it smooth either way, to ease you up, “We have plenty of time to discover one another.”

She snorts in disbelief, “Will that really happen? After tonight—”

“After tonight, we’ll figure it out.”

She raises her head, looking into his eyes. She wanted to believe him, but could she? Could she really think that they are going to be more than just a one-night stand? She wanted that, more than anything—can they really make this work?

“Fuck it.”

Her alcohol infused mind wanted him. Her world was already blurring after so many shots and she can think of the consequences later. If only he could convince her that everything was fine and will be fine in the end between them…

 _Where did all her confidence go? Getting cold feet now?_  
C’est n’est pas possible.

The girl puts on her best lustful expression, gazing into his ocean eyes. “Do you promise? You won’t leave tomorrow?”  
He sighs; he has done thinking on his own. He doesn’t want to end what the two had, that was sure. But wasn’t this odd? Starting this relationship on such passionate terms: wouldn’t the flame go out eventually?

_But you’ll have time to get to know each other. You already like her, Lance—why waste time? She’s your dream girl, spunky and actually answering your flirts. How many have done that? For once, someone is genuinely interested—and more than just sex._   
_Take the chance, Lance. Do it. Make your madre proud._

They had plenty of time to figure it out.

“I promise,” he whispers, leaning in close. Before she can respond, she shushes her up. With a kiss. A passionate one. She does not complain, letting out a squeak of pleasure. She kisses back with all her might, as if they were already long-lost lovers, yet trying to rekindle the old flame. It felt right and normal—but it quickly degenerates into pure passion and flame. They can’t keep their tongue in places, kissing and testing new grounds, exploring their cavities with hunger. Their hands don’t rest, touching breasts, collarbones, necks, and hips. Her hands cheekily grasp his bulge, squeezing and teasing. Lance squeaks in delight and smirks darkly.

He likes what he’s feeling. He likes what he’s seeing—and he definitely can’t push her away.

“Let’s do this…” he growls lustfully, feeling in heat. She returns the sentiment albeit hesitant. She’s ready—or not.

He attacks. His nimble hands tickle her stomach as he sneaks them under her shirt. He reaches upwards, cupping her—

“Cheeky…” he hisses in excitement, realizing she was not wearing any bra.

—breasts and squeezing them.

She tosses her head back, closing her eyes at the pleasure. She’ll let him do whatever he wants; either way, they’ll end up together. She’s going to like it, he’s going to like it. **Win-win.**

“Stop thinking,” the Latino boy mutters, distracting her from her thoughts. His teeth gnaw her collarbones, making sure to leave some hickeys for later. It was more of a promise that he’s going to see her later, that she was his. She lets out a pleased sigh when she feels his fingers pinching her nipples kinda gently.

_They wanted each other. Oh, so badly._

“Can we do it?” he breathes onto her lips and she whispers back.

“Do you have to ask?” she smiles and he does too. In one quick sweep, his hands pick her up by the waist easily. _He was stronger than he looks._ She knows what she has to do: she wraps her legs around his waist, her arms seeking support around his neck. Her fingers claw into his short hair, pulling. He grips his own nails into her ass, holding her tight, making sure impress her. She’s already impressed.

Carefully, while also kissing her, he backs until he reaches the bench, carefully. He sits down as slow as he could, still continuing to kiss her. _He won’t let go. Not now._

“Aw, fuck yeah…” she moans when she feels his hardened dick beneath her thighs. “You want me, don’t you?”

Lance stops, his cheeks red as a tomato. “Well…Yes.”

She stares at his befuddled expression and snickers. “I was dirty talking, Lance.”

“Ah…” he chuckled a bit, embarrassed. “I don’t think that’s gonna work for us right now…”

She rolled her eyes but respected his wishes anyway. “We’ll get that fixed.” She resumes their kissing before he can protest. Not like he had anything to complain about, but he was not ready for that.

Despite his reputation, he was pretty vanilla. _In a way._ She’ll see and be the judge of that.

“Take it off,” she whispers against his lips and he lets out an amused chuckle. _Eager, aren’t you?_ he wants to say but decided against it. He can tease her another time, he was sure of that. Breaking the contact, he takes a few seconds to remove his shirt. She gasps in delight, her eyes scanning every inch of tanned skin of his. She liked it, in the darkness of the night, it looked like chocolate.

**Delicious.**

Her palms test this new territory, checking out his abdomen and massaging his shoulders. He lets out a low hum of pleasure, watching you through half-lidded eyes. A lopsided smirk graces his features, both thrilled and teasing. She licks her lips, wanting to taste him; but they both knew they didn’t have much time to spare. Anyone could stumble upon them, drunk and giggling. His eyes approved her feelings and, before he knew it, her top was off, exposing her breasts to the chill air. She shuddered, not feeling as embarrassed as she should at his inquisitive gaze. When he dives in, grabbing a nipple with his lips and nuzzling it, she knew she had to do it already. She felt it in her core and in the way she was so wet already.

They don’t hesitate when they remove the rest of their clothes, tossing them aside. Both of them take a few seconds to look at each other, scanning and getting aroused by each glance. One peek at his erect member told her he was ready.

“Condom?” she asks beforehand. She won’t do it otherwise.

Lance opens his palm to show you the square packet he had hidden. “Always prepared.”

“Good,” she purrs, not hesitating to grab his dick and keep him entertained. He instantly relaxed in your grip, letting out erratic breaths through his parted mouth. He’s enjoying everything she does to him, especially the way her eyes sparkled and the pure joy of the act you were feeling. Not to mention that she seemed an expert in all of this, letting out a side of her he didn’t think she had in her. He was more aroused than ever, a dark blush spreading on his cheeks.

_In those moments, Lance felt very lucky._

His fingers caress her tresses, encouraging her. She just pouts as a response, wiggling her butt in the air. _What about me, Lancey?_

  
Lance chuckles then smirk. He pats his thighs, persuading her to take the big leap. She takes on the challenge, standing up. She straddles his hips, using his shoulders to support herself. While nuzzling the top of his head, he takes the time to put on his condom. When he was ready, all she needed was the touch of his hot palms on her hips. She takes the cue and slowly ascends, using a hand to adjust the position of Lance’s dick. He enters her easily, and they both let out a satisfied sigh. As if the puzzle was finally finished and it formed **them.** When they came down from their high, they looked at each other and started laughing, resting their forehead together.

She snaps him out of his daze by moving her hips. Lance lets out a hiss, digging his nails into her flesh. Smirking, she’s relentless, not letting him rest for a second.

“Quiznak..” he breathes, holding onto her for dear life. He closes his eyes, tossing his head back and panting like a dog in heat. She just felt so good. The girl likes what she was seeing. She wants to go on; and that’s what she does. Holding onto him, she tries to speed up, moving as languidly as possible. Undulating her body, she makes sure she’ll give him the ultimate present.

“Mmmhh…” he tries not to moan, biting his lower lip in pleasure. She will not have that.

“No, space cowboy..” she goes slower as if to punish him. With her index finger, she lifts his chin. “Open your eyes.” With a shuddery breath, he does his best to open them. “Good…Now… **Watch me.** ”

“You’re torturing me,” he whispers, attempting a smile. It failed, his face contorting in pleasure as she continued to bounce on his dick.

“Then hold on, because you’re going on the ride of your life.”

She promises, she delivers. With all her might, she shamelessly fucks herself off him, earning all kinds of responses from the Latino. He doesn’t know where to hold anymore, touching every inch of her skin. He holds onto her, panting until he’s tired—his forehead lands between her breasts. It tickles her and she giggles, pleased. She wraps her arms around his head, inhaling his musky scent as she kept on bouncing up and down. She keeps him close.

**Oh God, oh God, oh God…**

His dick was perfect for her, the tip hitting all the right places. It was magical as if she never ever tasted before.

“Lance..” she whispers her name sultrily, and he likes what he was hearing. He doesn’t want her to stop.

“Call my name?” It sounds like a question because he’s feeling his climax reaching, and his voice is going high pitched.

She smirks like a devil, ravaging his hair. “Lance.”

“Oh.”

“Lance, oh, Lance. Please..”

It was starting to get rowdy in here, their movements uncoordinated, yet still with a sense of control.

**_LanceLanceLanceLanceLance._ **

_“Ah, I’m..!”_

_“Come!”_

It’s a miracle as they both come undone at the same time. “Fuck.” they both say in unison, shuddering with the release and pleasure. Panting hard, they hold each other in a tight embrace, loving the way they were so in sync. **Like they were meant for one another.** That much was true.

“How--How was that?” she asks, a huge grin splitting her face.

Finally, Lance lifts his head and looks into her eyes, a very satisfied smirk on his beautiful lips. “That was...” he started, a little out of breath. “...kinda amazing!”

“Kinda?” she chuckles, then hops off of him carefully. It takes them a few moments to clean themselves up, in quiet. When they were dressed, they faced each other: and both their hearts leaped when they were welcomed with shy smiles.

Interlacing their fingers together, they knew this was going to last. No words needed.

“Let’s get out of here.”


	3. HWTR to You Wearing Their Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random How Would the Paladins React.   
> As a bonus from all that. ;)

**Keith**

 

You were wandering around the castle, bored out of your mind. Allura gave you all a time to rest from saving the universe because she believed that you all needed some relaxation moments. You didn’t mind—at least the paladins would stay put and you won’t have to tend to their wounds. They had a nasty habit of injuring themselves while fighting. But, now that you thought about it better, it was even more dangerous for them to let them roam free. Pidge was probably the safest since she only tinkered with her gadgets: but that would probably end up badly if she does something wrong and it blows in her face…Hunk would probably spend his time cooking so the only hazard would be if he eats his cooking-go-wrong. Shiro was safely put… in the Black Lion , so you guessed he could take care of himself. For Lance, it all depended on his mood and ideas. Sometimes he’d stay put and relax with various bath soaps and moisturize, but most of the times he came up with the wildest ideas, with the things he did back on Earth. Keith was the worst though—he had no hobbies that the teammates were aware of, other than being mysterious and cool, cleaning his blade or training non-stop. He couldn’t sit still, no matter what. He always ends up with a bruise.

As for you, you had no idea what to do. You didn’t want to be a bother to either of them. But your steps guided you mostly towards Hunk since he probably needed some help with cooking. You could at least handle that; and Hunk was an excellent companion. So you settled for that. As you were walking, though, you didn’t realize that you were close to the training room. You only noticed when you heard clashing of swords and someone grunting loudly, in pain or effort. Curious, you decide to peek at Keith’s training, the only one that could possibly be there. And surely, there he was, fighting with the programmed robot, skillfully dodging and jumping around, attacking with force. You admired Keith: he was so pretty even while he was sweating. He had great agility and skills; the way he moved was insane. And the way his hair was flowing from side to side—he was hot. Not like you’re going to admit that to someone. But, as you were watching him, something distracted him and the robot pushed him on the other side of the arena. He managed to roll back up, but he was holding his arm, grimacing in pain.

You sighed—that was another bruise added to his collection. Hopefully, he’ll come later to you. You didn’t want to disturb him, lest he’ll get hurt, so you decided to leave him alone. You started walking until something red caught your attention: his jacket sitting on a random crate. Your eyes widened, sparkling with glee and interest. You always thought that it was a nice jacket; you wanted to wear it to see how it feels but you never had the courage to ask Keith that. You were sure that he won’t give it to you and get all mad and protective and stuff. So you refrained from expressing that wish. And right now, it was in front of you, so tempting to touch. You glanced around, suspiciously. Keith was nowhere in sight, he was still training—so he wouldn’t mind if you just wear it for a few seconds. You gulped as your hand reached for it slowly; was this really ok? I mean, you weren’t doing anything illegal, but still…Keith wouldn’t approve. He’d probably hate you. You wouldn’t want that. You cared about Keith, in more-than-friends manner, but he just wouldn’t let you get close. He made you feel afraid of approaching him, even if he was actually a sweet cinnamon roll. And yet…

“I’m sorry for this, Keith..” you whispered and gave in to the demon that told you ‘just a little!’ You touched it and almost squealed at the touch of fabric. It felt so soft…It felt even softer the moment you put it on. It was warm and smelled like the red paladin; he had a distinct scent, a mix between shampoo and sweat. But it felt sweet. “Aw…” you gushed happily, sniffing the sleeves which were a bit too long for your arms. “He does have a nice fashion sense,” you complimented him, twirling a bit to see how it felt. You wished you always wore it; then you started to role-play Keith in it. “Ho ho, I’m Keith! I am the Red paladin and I pilot the Red Lion!” you tried to imitate his voice and his expression, but with a lack of mirror around you, you didn’t know if that was accurate or not. “Fear me! My bayard is a knife and I’m gonna stab you!” you took an offensive position, smirking. “Hiyah, Galra!” you stabbed an imaginary foe. “Didja see that, Lance?! In your—“ as you were saying all this, you twirled around, staring at an imaginary Lance. That turned out to be, in the end, Keith himself.

“K-K-K-Keith!” you squeaked out, freezing over. You could swear you were blushing like a tomato by now.

Keith smirks lopsidedly and crosses his arms over his chest. “Why did you stop? Go on. I like the way the story was going.”

“I-I—I’m sorry!!” you quickly took off the jacket and shoved it in his arms, much to his confusion. “I’ll never do it again! BYE!” and with that, you ran away, hiding your face from the shame. Oh, boy, you won’t be able to look him in the eye again for a long time after this. You wanted to die.

“Hey, [name], wait!” he called after you, but you weren’t going to listen and you were away before he could explain himself. With a sigh, he lowered his hand then stared at his jacket. “I wanted to tell you to keep it,” Keith mumbled, his cheeks growing pink in embarrassment and frustration. The image of you wearing his jacket was forever imprinted in his head— what an adorable sight. He couldn’t believe that that was possible. And you looked so cute as you were pretending to be him! Gosh, he felt like exploding. You actually made his heart beat faster for once. “They looked so good in it…” he gushed and hid his flaming hot face behind his palms.

He had to make sure to catch you later and explain. He’d love for you to wear it again.

 **

“Brrr,” you shuddered violently, trying to cover yourself from the sharp wind. “It’s surely cold on this forsaken planet.” You should’ve put on a coat or something before agreeing on joining the paladins on reconnaissance.

“Here,” suddenly, a certain red jacket is shoved in front of your face and you stare at it in surprise then move upwards towards Keith’s face. He was stern and obviously avoiding your gaze—but there was still a trace of a blush on his cheeks.

“…But won’t you be—?”

“I have a suit, so don’t worry about it. You don’t want to catch a cold, no?” he forcefully made you take it and you only stared at it in embarrassment. Did this really happen?

“…Thank you very much, Keith.” You immediately put it on and reveled in the comfort it brought you. You smiled—such a cute gesture from the most unexpected person. Wait—did this mean that he brought it out on purpose since he knew you were going to be cold? The thought made you blush and you couldn’t look Keith in the eyes for the rest of the day.

That was fine for Keith—he could stare at you with a fond smile on his face without fearing you’ll catch him. The sight of you with his jacket made him weak; he’d never admit it, though. That was his little secret.

Everyone wondered why Keith was so distracted during this mission, but no one yet managed to figure out the real reason.

 

**Lance**

 

Lance was making a fool out of himself again. You stared at him with amusement as he desperately tried to prove a point to Keith, that he wasn’t a goofball and that he was an amazing sharpshooter. He kept on recalling the times he killed dozens of enemies all by himself. It was rather endearing to watch—and you just loved watching Lance animatedly explain himself. He made some of the funniest faces and it always put you in a good mood, making you smile or laugh. Safe to say that you developed a crush on the Blue paladin, and it wasn’t a secret from the others except for the man himself. It was… harsh to endure, but whatever. Your crush would only complicate things and he needed to focus on saving the universe. You were contempt, for now, to watch him from afar.

“That’s not how it went, Lance,” Keith said, smirking provocatively in Lance’s direction. It successfully riled up the Cuban. “You suck at pantomime.”

“Oh yeah? OH YEAH!?” he shouted, angry. He turned towards you and took off his in the process. “[name], hold my jacket for a second! Time to get serious!” he threw it in your direction and you barely caught it, fumbling with it. You were so damn shocked by this outcome that you were speechless—did this actually happened?! You couldn’t believe your luck, your mind was stuck. So you just hugged the jacket to your chest, feeling rather grateful for Lance trusting you with it. You’ll treasure this moment forever! You weren’t even paying attention to the theatre Lance was parading, sniffing his ocean scent from his jacket. He had a sea-like perfume that reminded you of sun and beaches; you were surprised the smell from Earth lingered back here, in deep space. But you enjoyed it nonetheless.

You just prayed that he’d let you keep it for a while longer.

It was obvious that he wasn’t going to stop complaining so, since he wasn’t paying any particular attention to you, you put it on you. You’ve wanted to try it for a long while and here was your opportunity! You weren’t afraid of asking him for it since he would gladly offer it with a cocky remark, but you didn’t get the opportunity to do so. And now this was just your luck! You felt so protected by the large jacket and you sank into its warmth, clearly enjoying the sensation. You closed your eyes, imagining that you were in Lance’s arms—you so wanted that. Desperately. But you had no idea if that was ever going to happen. Maybe.

“[name], I’m done, can you give me my…” Lance turned around to face you and his face fell. “…my jacket?” You didn’t hear him so you continued to doze off while Lance stared at you dumbfounded. Why did his heart beat speeded up at the sight of you swimming in his jacket? You looked so cute, dammit, he never imagined that he’d be blessed with this in his life. Or that he needed to see you more often in this outfit. It made him wanna cuddle the soul out of you. And he didn’t want to disturb you, although he felt rather cold.

“Hey, [name]!” Keith shouted, much to Lance’s chagrin. He gave him a dirty look, but Keith only shrugged, smirking. The little shit was up to something. “Lance wants his jacket back.”

You woke up and looked at Lance’s blushy face in a daze. “Oh,” you rubbed your eyes. “Yes, sorry ‘bout that. I uhh…felt a bit cold?” you laughed nervously, lying. You stood up and it makes Lance’s heart skip a beat—you looked even more adorable when you were in full height, the jacket is a bit too long for your body and you just looked so… so squishy. You were about to shed it off, when he stopped you, shaking his hands and trying to make you stop.

“N-No, no!” he felt his face reddening to the point of no return. “If-If you’re cold, you can keep it for a while!” he tried to make a pose to show he didn’t care. He winked at you. “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold, that’s how much of a gentleman I am!”

“Aww,” you smiled sweetly and made yourself more comfortable in it. “Don’t mind if I do, then!”

Lance gulped and felt himself get sweaty. He was at a loss of words, but he knew that this was the moment he had to capture your attention. He was about to say something when someone else called you over. You quickly shuffled towards Coran and Allura, much to Lance’s disappointment. Ok, he wasn’t that disappointed, but he felt the need to talk to you more. Guess he just had to wait for another opportunity. Well, he had to ask for his jacket back.

“Lance, you’re staring~” Keith sang, making Lance grit his teeth in anger.

“Shut up, mullet!”

 

**Shiro**

 

“G’morning, team,” Shiro cheerfully greets the other paladins, who were too sleepy to respond. The Black paladin was awfully happy, with a wide grin that surprised even Keith. But neither complained about it—Shiro was like a sun that kept them all happy with him around, so seeing him genuinely happy for once was an accepted improvement.

“Where’s [name]?” Pidge asked, rubbing her tired eyes and glancing at Shiro.

All of them knew that Shiro and [name] were in a relationship, although they never showed it or were too strong on PDA. They only sometimes held hands or cuddled together but nothing too obvious. They were private and everyone respected that. They wouldn’t want to see them eating each other’s faces—that was their business. And that was really their rule. They didn’t share their secrets. It was a rather funny story on how they got together. One time, [name]’s outfit was ripped into shreds by a random animal they encountered and Shiro offered his own shirt to cover your body until you get back to the castle. It was good for you since you could stare at his hot dad body, all shirtless—he didn’t seem to care, though. He was just a genuinely precious boy, innocent to you fawning over this kind gesture. Wearing his rather tight black shirt was something you thought only couples did. And seeing him so oblivious to your feelings, you decided to take matters into your own hands.

“ Shiro … Uhh, can I keep this shirt? I like the smell ..”

The man only stared at you, blushing slightly. He was never confronted with this situation before. “S-Sure. But why?”

“Because I miss you every day and want to keep you close…” Courtesy to Lance. He really was the bad pick-up line master. But it was worth a try. And Shiro’s expression was golden. At least it made him think about you two more afterward.

And here you were today, in each other’s arms and enjoying your sweet and slow-moving relationship. It was all you two ever wanted.

Shiro smiled at Pidge “Still sleeping.”

Lance immediately wiggled his eyebrows suggestively “Uuuuuuuh~”

The Black paladin glared at the boy and he shut up, closing his mouth with a zipper then smiling innocently. Shiro didn’t appreciate the others making fun of you or what you did in bed. So he was just being protective over you; he didn’t want to turn this into something sexual. You were innocent and all.

“Y-Yeah, leave it, Lance…” Keith yawned, being on Shiro’s side. Before Shiro could thank the dark-haired boy, they all heard the door to the kitchen sliding open. They turned their heads to face you, groggily stepping in and obviously not wanting to be here.

“M-morning…” you mumbled, waddling towards the table and scratching your head. Your hair was a mess and disheveled by fingers—but Shiro wasn’t paying attention to your face. His cheeks were reddening, growing hot as lava as his orbs wandered over your body, up and down. He couldn’t believe he was this lucky. That you decided to came out in this outfit: wearing the black shirt he wore yesterday and some shorts of his. You looked so perfect in that tight yet slightly large shirt of his, curving on your body where it should—and you in his big shorts was very adorable. All his marks were on you, especially those small and almost invisible love bites on your skin. He blinked, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. He hoped the other wouldn’t look at what he was looking—or see his love-struck (and rather horny) expression.

“Come here, [name],” he guided you with his soft voice and you listened to it, used to him being your savior. He opens his arms to welcome you and you fall into them just like you fell for him—hard, but he’s there to catch you. You bury your nose into his chest, moaning something intelligible and he holds you close, ensnaring you. “Good morning, beautiful,” he whispers, lulling you from side to side.

“Shiroo…” you whine, not having the energy to hug him back but wanting to show him some affection. “I’m tired…” You kept me awake all night, you also wanted to add, but you heard the other paladin’s whispers around and you didn’t want to embarrass him first thing in the morning.

He kisses fondly the top of your head, leaning in to whisper in your ear. “You look sexy in my clothes.”

That woke you up and you raised your head to look at him, taken by surprise. “Shiro! You’re—You’re capable of such language?!” You couldn’t believe it.

Shiro only snickers mischievously and lets you go, grabbing your hand instead. “Come on, let’s eat.”

 

**Hunk**

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe what mess they all made…” you huff, still thinking about the events that occurred earlier in the day. The paladins decided to have a fight with Coran’s food, just because they wanted to relax from all the Voltron-making training. Allura was certainly not pleased and they’re now punished—but not before assigning you to clean up their clothes. You weren’t sure if the castle even had a washing-machine; but Coran assured you that they had a makeshift washing machine was there. You just had to find it. You had found it and waited for a few minutes before it was ready, grumbling about you being their housemaid or something. Every paladin should’ve washed their own clothes. But nooo…they still had the training to do. You sighed—at least you’ve escaped unscathed from the encounter, being witty enough to foresee what they were planning. So you hid in time; you weren’t a target.

You heard some dings and you knew that the wash was ready. Sighing, you kneeled to get them out and the first item that your hands grabbed was a large yellow shirt that you recognized as belonging to the softie of the group. “Oh, it’s dry!” you noticed; this washing machine was awfully convenient. But your attention was diverted when you noticed that you still held Hunk’s shirt. You giggled—it was so large. You could bet that it’d be like a dress on you. The thought made you smile. You’ve always had a soft spot for the big boy because he was so nice with everyone—plus, he cooked. And you were rather fond of food. His food, to be specific. He made you smile with his scaredy-cat attitude and you were impressed by his bravery when it was needed. A pure boy captured your heart without him knowing. He probably liked Shae, anyway.

You sighed dejectedly at that thought as you hug that precious shirt. It was freshly washed, so it smelled of detergent, or whatever equivalent for it was in the alien language. But, somewhere between that sweet smell, you could distinct his own musk—smelled like brownies and fresh cookies. It suited him. You hugged it closer, whispering his name.

“Uhh, yeah?” you heard his voice and it made you jump in your skin. You turned around on your heels and saw him standing there, sincerely confused at what you were doing. “You needed me for something? Does my shirt smell weird or…don't tell me it didn’t wash!” he complained, making a sad face.

You couldn’t afford to blush—you had to answer him. “Oh, um, no, there’s nothing wrong with it! It smells really nice, actually, ha ha…” you gulped, feeling your throat dry. You didn’t want to let go of the shirt yet. “I was just wondering if…” Time of truth. “How your shirt would fit me.”

Hunk shrugged—then realized what exactly your sentence implied and his cheeks colored. “HUH?! Wh-Wha-What?! Do you want to try it on? Uhh, just like that…? I mean, why?”

It made you feel embarrassed; should you go on with this. “It—It just passed through my mind…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything with it. I was just curious..”

Silence befell you until he awkwardly scratched the back of his head after pondering things over. His voice lowered, sheepishly. “…If you want, s-sure…”

You grinned “Ok! Tha-Thank you..” and you immediately put it on, wasting no time. You didn’t want Hunk to change his mind. “Woah, just like I thought!” you exclaimed after you smoothed out. “It’s basically a dress on me!” you laughed playfully.

“Well, uh…sorry for being big?” Hunk said, confused, as he stared at your form in his shirt. He had to admit that he didn’t dislike the view. He finds it rather adorable, the way you were flaying your arms with the long sleeves. You looked as if you needed a cuddle—and he felt the impulse to hug the soul out of you.

“No, no, Hunk, I wasn’t saying it’s bad! I just find it funny on me,” you chuckled. “It feels like a big blanket! And it’s warm!”

Hunk blushed, growing shy, but at the same time, itching to touch you. “Th-Thanks, I guess?”

“No, thank you! Here, I’ll give it back—“ but you couldn’t move anymore because two arms trapped you against a sturdy chest. “H-H-H-HUNK!?” you stammered, growing red. Was Hunk really embracing you?! Seemed so. You felt like fainting.

“Sorry, I just felt like it,” he said, rather serious. He liked the way you fit into his arms. “Do you mind?”

You hook your nails into his shirt, reciprocating the sentiment. “No…I don’t.”

You have no idea how long you shared this embrace, but you were sure you’d never want to wash his scent off.

 

**Pidge**

 

“ACHOO!” a loud sneeze startled everyone in the room, especially your attention.

“Piiiiidgeee…” Your momma bear instincts activated and you looked sternly in the girl’s direction. Pidge shrank under your gaze, stopping on typing.

“You didn’t hear anything! Go back to work!” she shouted, ignoring you. Or trying too. She knew she had reasons to be afraid of you. You could be so nagging—but it was only because you cared and loved her so much. Pidge appreciated that; and much more the fact that you were trying to help her find her brother. What would she do without your wise words or cheerful attitude that kept her engines running? She would’ve given up a long time ago if it weren’t for you being there by her side, taking care of her needs and keeping a positive attitude. So Pidge was more than grateful.

She just hated when you sometimes acted so overprotective. She could handle herself! She wasn’t that tiny.

You bristled, putting the notebook you were holding down. “Oh, don’t use that tone with me, missy!” you scolded her with a finger and she playfully stuck her tongue out at you. You grinned evilly and stood up. Oh, Pidge was in deep shit now. “That’s it, you’re going to get it!”

“Mercy, mercy!” she pleaded, afraid when you arrived next to her and hovered above her. “Please—“

“Katie..” when you used that tone and name, she knew things were very serious. “I told you to get more dressed since it’s cold. Do you want to be sick?” you put your hands on your hips. “You won’t be able to work if you’re sick.”

“I’ll work even if I get a cold! I’m fine it’s not cold at all!” she protested, crossing her arms. But it wasn’t believable—she was shivering slightly.

“Mmmmhhmmm…” Pidge avoided your gaze, not knowing what to say. Pidge was witty and she never stood down from a verbal fight—but when it came to you, she could find no words. She admired your attitude and how snarky you were; she was just utterly amazed and lucky to have you. She was weak to your charm and she could not resist listening to you. While she was daydreaming, she didn’t notice you taking off the fluffy hoodie you were wearing. “Katie, here.” Pidge loved when you called her real name—but its use was only for your ears only. You wouldn’t dare to call her like that when you were with the other paladins. You knew that made her upset. So you refrained from doing it too often.

“What?” she asked, staring at you.

“Put it on. It’s warm!” you smiled brightly and she couldn’t say ‘no’ to that smile. She took your hoodie with a sigh and put it on. Damn—it really was warm. And it smelled like you. She liked that perfume because it felt like home. Whenever you two cuddled, she was embedded with your natural scent; she wanted to keep it close to her but never bothered to ask you to lend her some clothes of yours. Her clothes wouldn’t fit you yet and she couldn’t swap clothes with you. She’d want to do that someday. But for now, she was contempt to indulge in the sweetness that was your hoodie. She snuggled into it, covering her mouth—she didn’t want for you to see her blushing.

“…Thanks…” she muttered, staring at her screen.

“You’re welcome, honey,” you cooed, thinking that Pidge was so cute with your hoodie. You wanted to take a picture of her, but you can only do that when she wasn’t paying attention. Which was hard to capture—one day, you’ll take the best picture of her. “Good luck with your work,” you leaned over and kissed her cheek, earning only a protest from her, ‘Go away!’ You giggled, going back to your place and crossing your legs. Pidge was so darn cute! You could snuggle her all day and smother her with affection all day. Even if Pidge kept to herself and preferred not to. But she’ll warm up to you eventually.

** 

“Pidge, can you give me my hoodie back? It’s the only one I have…” you whined, begging Pidge on your knees. She was relentless, though.

“No, I like it! I’m gonna keep it!”

“..You’re lucky you’re cute.”


End file.
